


My Crazy Magical Life

by MysticalPatrickStump



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Threesome, Veela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalPatrickStump/pseuds/MysticalPatrickStump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl comes into her veela inheritance on her birthday, she has no idea of the chaos that will ensue when she goes back to Hogwarts for her second year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pain of Inheriting.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and only the characters (with the exception of the teachers, the sorting hat and possibly Voldemort) belong to me.

The girl had curled up into a ball shortly after the pain had lanced through her body for the first time. Oh god, she hated the waves of hot, searing pain that were running rampant through her body. A brief thought popped up into her head that she had to go through the pain in order to prove herself to her mate. As she was pondering where that thought had come from however, her train of thought was cut off by a searing pain erupting in her lower back and she felt something pushing forward to the surface before violently shoving its way through her skin. She stayed curled up in a ball with rivers of blood running down her back for a few moments before she was absolutely certain that the horrible pain had stopped and walked shakily over to the mirror. 

When she saw her reflection, she gasped in shock from the changes that she saw there. Her hair had straightened a bit and had become silky looking while her vision had improved meaning that she no longer needed the glasses that she had grown so fond of and she mourned this fact as well as the fact that she had become a few inches shorter. Remembering the blood that she could feel still running down her back, she grabbed a black hand-towel that lay nearby conveniently and wiped her back clean of blood. Knowing that her parents wouldn’t care about the changes to her body as long as the changes wouldn’t scare her ‘angelic’ sister, she turned around to do research on what had happened to her, when all of a sudden she caught a glimpse of something white glinting in the corner of her eye. She turned around to look at her back in the mirror and noticed the seemingly glowing white wings that were popping out of her back and then she flapped them gently to see what she could do with them and smiled when she was lifted into the air. 

Quickly growing bored with her own childish antics, she went over to her single brown shelf that had a few books and a couple of action figures on it and spent a few hours reading the creature inheritance books that she had in her collection that her aunt had given her before she had died in a car crash in the muggle world. She was glad that she had done her research as it said that she had come into a veela inheritance and her light glowing white wing colour meant she would be a submissive to her dominant mate and her wing colour would change to a pastel colour after she and her mate had mated for the first time. The books on veela inheritances also said that she would get flashes of what her mate looked like in her dreams when she slept for the first time after getting her inheritance. The book also said that if the submissive was powerful, they would need more than one dominant to even out their power. She was looking forward to meeting her mate as it meant she would have someone who loved her finally.

Then she started to feel sleepy so she checked the time. ’12:30 am’ flashed in red through the darkness. That night she dreamt of a girl with brilliant brown eyes and straight brown eyes and a stunning boy with soulful brown eyes and curly short brown hair with a red streak dashed through it. She didn’t know of the events and chaos that would ensue when she arrived at Hogwarts for her second year there.


	2. The Day Before Madness

The next morning, the girl woke up and flicking off her covers, stalked through to her monochrome en suite bathroom. She washed and suddenly remembered that her wings were sticking out as she rummaged through her wardrobe for an outfit that she actually wanted to wear. Then she remembered that in her research that it had said that to put her away, all she had to do was think about her wings pulling into her back and they would, so that was what she did before pulling on a pair of blue chinos paired artfully with some black brogues and a baggy grey sweatshirt with a black skull on it. 

She went through the hidden passage in her wardrobe that led to the kitchen, and after checking that her ‘perfect’ sister wasn’t in there along with her parents, grabbed a quick bowl of porridge that she could eat alone in the privacy of her own room as she packed to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. She didn’t, no.. wouldn’t, ask her parents to drive her to Charing Cross Station as they would say no to her question, laugh at her and call her a freak like they had done so many times before. Instead she would apparate to platform 9 and ¾ s, then accio her trunk to her. Her familiar, a crow named Kuro, would meet her there, having been allowed to be in the wild for the holidays, as her parents were scared that he’d terrify and injure Melody, her ‘angelic’ little sister. Ah Melody, how she detested her little sister, who always flounced around in long pink dresses with her long blonde tresses flowing behind her like a certain Disney princess. 

When she didn’t get her own way.. the girl shuddered at the unbidden memory of shrill screams of annoyance echoing round the house. The girl blinked and dragged herself out of her thoughts, remembering that her priority was to pack. She didn’t have that much to pack, seeing as she hadn’t unpacked because her parents thought her ‘freakish-ness’ would spread if she did. She scowled bitterly before starting to pack, her porridge now long forgotten and cold. When she had finished, she realised that she hadn’t eaten all day and cast a quick heating charm on the bowl of porridge and ate it, the now warm substance helping her relax. 

That night, in her dreams, she heard laughter and felt waves of happiness wash through her. She slept the night away with a smile on her face.


	3. We're not insane yet.

The girl apparated away from the house at the crack of dawn the next morning. In a quiet, muggle-free park, she accio-ed her trunk to her and wordlessly, transfigured it into a black metallic-looking backpack. She threw the bag over her shoulder an hour late after sitting and enjoying the solitude before walking to a small café near Charing Cross Station that she often frequented before the train arrived to take students back to the mystical halls of Hogwarts. 

She’d ordered a small ham and cheese panini with a gingerbread latte to go that she could devour in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She got on the tomato red train an hour early to find an early compartment. She found one, opened the compartment doors, shut them behind her and sat on the cushioned seat near the window. She opened the window and finished up her breakfast, leaving the bread at the ends. 

She was catching up on some Transfiguration and Potions notes in order to stay at the top of the class when a friendly face popped up at the window. Her familiar crowed at her and flew into the compartment gracefully before perching elegantly on her bag that was laying between her legs. The girl smiled lightly at Kuro before reaching forward and feeding him the leftover bread. He crowed at her gratefully before curling his head under his wing and sleeping. The girl decided to follow her familiar’s example and curled her knees up to her chest and resting her head on them, slept.


	4. The Meeting of Mates and the Compartment Gang is formed.

When the girl next woke up, she was shocked to find other people in her compartment with her and Kuro, who was now curled up asleep in her lap. She was shocked because she didn’t have many friends at Hogwarts as people tended to avoid her because she had a crow as a familiar so people thought she was evil despite being in Hufflepuff. 

The girl opposite her was dressed in her robes that had the colours for Gryffindor on them, whilst the gangly guy sitting next to her was in Ravenclaw and was reading a book about the life of Newt Scamander. At the end of the compartment, two girls were sitting opposite each other and having a heated debate about something called the Yogscast, which she had never heard of. She uncurled from her ball on the seat and trying not to dislodge Kuro, stretched out her legs and nearly kicked the girl opposite her. The girl didn’t notice and continued texting on her clearly muggle phone. She decided to go put on her robes so she gently put Kuro on her seat and left for the restroom. When she returned wearing her robes, she put Kuro back on her lap and froze. She hadn’t noticed the new person in the compartment who was sitting frozen next to her but she had noticed the wonderful scent radiating through the compartment. She felt her wings flutter slightly and then she knew what the scent meant. It meant that both her mates were in the same room as each other. She panicked at first at the sensation of arms wrapping around her waist but quickly relaxed into the grip at the feeling of safety that the arms brought with them.

She looked down and followed the arms that were holding her tightly to their owners. It turned out to be two people that were hugging her, with adoration and a slightly possessive look in their eyes. The two people were the boy that had been reading the book on Newt Scamander, which now lay discarded on the carpeted floor of the compartment and the new girl, who had arrived in the compartment after she had left previously. “Mine” the two said simultaneously, as soon as they saw that she was looking up at them. She blushed deeply and shuffled slightly on her cushioned part of the seat. 

Just to interrupt the moment or so it seemed, Kuro crowed, saying that he wanted to fly and she replied that it was ok but to meet her in her bedroom when he was finished. With that she opened the compartment window and Kuro was gone. When she turned around, she saw that all the people in the compartment were staring, probably due to the fact that she and Kuro were talking, which was a weird ability for a witch to possess. She sat back down, vaguely noticing that her mates had persuaded one of the girls sitting on the seat at the end of the compartment to move to the opposite side as when she sat down, her mates snuggled her, much to her delight as she loved snuggling with people. 

It was approaching the time of the journey when the lady came around with the trolley to see if wizards and witches wanted anything from the trolley. The girl’s face lit up with delight and she tried to get up but was swiftly pinned down by her mates. “Are you trying to leave us already, love?” the boy said, looking positively heartbroken and the other girl said nothing but mirrored his expression perfectly. The girl pouted about her mates’ protectiveness but then smiled as it showed that they cared for her and didn't want her to get hurt before explaining that she was just going to get some sweets, at which point the tight trap of her mates’ arms swung open and she was allowed to leave. She returned a few seconds later with enough sweets for the six of them to share. The only one who refused to take the sweets was the girl on the phone who said that she didn’t take candy from magical strangers. “But Liliana, you can trust her,” her mate said. Liliana said “How could I trust her when I don’t even know her name and she doesn’t know ours.” The compartment gang introduced themselves at that point.

The two girls at the end who had been debating about ‘the Yogscast’, which ended being a Muggle gaming channel on a Muggle site called 'Youtube' when she asked them about it later,introduced themselves as Kim and Hannah. Kim was in Gryffindor like Liliana and Hannah was in Ravenclaw like the boy who had been reading the book on Newt Scamander, who introduced himself as Christian. The girl next to her introduced herself as Maisie and she was in Slytherin. The girl introduced herself to the gang as Wyn and that she was in Hufflepuff, which they had already guessed due to her cuddly behaviour.


	5. Dumbledore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wyn makes a friend and the three meet Dumbledore.

Soon the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts Station and the group dashed through the horde of first years in order to find a free carriage that they could all pile into. It was on this journey that Wyn found out that she could see the Thestrals because of her witnessing her aunt’s death the year before. The carriage pulled up to the giant wooden doors leading into the enormous entrance hall. The group piled out and headed into the Great Hall where as normal the roof was stormy with candles floating magically in it, lit without dripping molten wax on the students. 

The gang split up to their separate House tables and after Evanna Jones was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore gave his regular announcements and said “Will Miss Wyn Bloe, Miss Maisie Arya and Master Christian Hale please come to my office after the Feast?” After he had said that, the Feast began but not without whispers of what did the Headmaster want with the Silver Princess, the Scholar of Ravenclaw and the evil Hufflepuff? Speaking of the evil Hufflepuff, Wyn sat at the end of the Hufflepuff table, talking to Evanna, whom she had befriended. Evanna was a small girl for her age, with short curly blonde hair in a hairstyle that made her look like a boy and a cute face that was emphasised by her shiny blue eyes that changed colour whenever she wanted them to. 

They bonded over a bowl of profiteroles and were quite close when dinner ended, missing the jealous look that two certain people were giving them from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table the whole of dinner. Maisie and Christian were not the only ones observing the two girls socializing however as the whole school seemed to be watching the 'evil' Hufflepuff interact with someone else, for what seemed to be the first time since she had entered the school, with a smile on her face. This was weird for the school to watch as normally Wyn had a frown on her face when she was interacting with people. 

When supper ended, the prefects of each House stood up and told the members of their respective Houses to follow them to their dorms so they could learn the password for the year. Before she left with the other members of Hufflepuff, Wyn said goodbye to Evanna and gave her a hug which shocked the majority of the school as they had never seen Wyn being so touchy feely with another student before as she tended to sit by herself in lessons and avoid people in the corridors as she liked her personal space and was quite anti-social.

Wyn started to walk out of the Great Hall with the other students before she was tapped lightly on the shoulder. She turned around to see Christian there, staring at her with a curious look in his eyes before it disappeared and was replaced with a carefully guarded one. "Hey, love, did you forget that we were supposed to go to the Headmaster's office after the feast? Maisie is waiting there for us already, so let's go" was all he said before he intertwined his hand with hers and gently pulled her along down the corridor towards the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. All Wyn could focus on during that brief journey through the school's halls was the strange feeling of sparks and electricity that was running up her arm from where her hand was tangled up in Christian's grip. She supposed that was due to their mate bond as Veela but she wasn't quite sure. She resolved to ask someone about it or research it later. 

They quickly arrived at the Headmaster’s office as the stairs were being cooperative for once and met Maisie who was standing propped against the wall with her arms crossed in front of the gargoyle staircase. “It’s about time that you got here, slowpokes” said Maisie teasingly as she straightened her posture when she saw them arrive. Wyn apologised for taking up so much of her time and said that it was all her fault that they were late but Maisie frowned slightly, pulled Wyn’s body to hers and hugged her gently. “It’s not your fault, sweetheart.” After some time had passed, Wyn pulled out of the hug regretfully as she missed the comforting scent of one of her mates intertwining with hers. The three muttered the password to the gargoyle and went up to the Headmaster’s office.


	6. No sleep.

They entered the Headmaster’s office and bowed respectfully to him before quickly taking a seat when he told them to, Maisie sitting on the far left hand side, Christian in the middle and Wyn sitting on the right hand seat, gently petting Fawkes, who was gently cooing at her affections. Dumbledore smiled at Wyn before starting to talk to them about their mate bond and telling them all the information that they needed to know about it, such as when they had a stronger bond, they would be able to feel each others’ emotions through the bond and even be able to have conversations telepathically. Dumbledore then told the three that he had decided for their own safety to put them in a room together near the Astronomy tower. “So, if you don’t mind, I am now going to take you to your new room so that you know where it is. Follow me.” 

When they arrived at the place where the mates’ new room was, Dumbledore stopped to talk to the painting guarding the room. The painting was of a lady elf in a beautiful turquoise dress with a mass of curly ginger hair, practicing archery in a sun filled glade surrounded by trees with a male elf who was sat nearby on the stump of a previously felled tree, watching her.

Upon seeing the group arrive in front of the painting, the male elf stood up elegantly and addressed them, his voice was pleasing to the ear. “I suppose these are the fated three that you were telling Merida and I about, Albus. I think the students will find these rooms very suited to their personal interests and tastes.” He said to the Headmaster before noticeably turning to the students and quietly muttering to them “The current password is Love conquers all but if you ever feel as if you want to change the password, all you have to do is either tell me out here or if you don’t want any unwanted attention, Merida and I are also in a painting inside of your chambers as we find it convenient as not only can we guard your chambers but we can also let you know if you have visitors outside as well as who the visitors are. 

Wyn thanked the male elf with a smile on her face, earning her shocked looks from her two mates. She looked at them with a confused expression on her face as she tilted her head to one side, “Why are you staring at me like that? I was just thanking him, as I appreciate him and Merida guarding our rooms and keeping us safe.” She did not receive any explanation from her mates as to their confused faces. 

The male elf smiled and opened the portrait for them, upon entering the room Wyn gasped. The common room that she had just stepped into looked like it had come straight from her dream house. The walls were a beautiful forest green and the floor was covered in a dark green carpet, the sofas were positioned perfectly in front of the fireplace which looked like it was Victorian. Dumbledore smiled, obviously glad that she liked the room before leaving the mates to get settled into their shared room.

After the three had settled into their shared bedroom, which they were told would be good for them as apparently the submissive could only sleep at all if they had the comfort of their significant other with them as it made the submissive feel protected, Maisie and Christian had wandered off to go and talk to their friends about the situation, however that had been hours ago and by now it was dark outside. Wyn was feeling tired and desperately wanted to sleep so she got into the massive four poster bed that looked like it had come from a castle in the 18th century. She immediately moaned in pleasure as her back touched the mattress, it was so soft that she sunk into it and this was something that she loved when it came to choosing beds.

Wyn tossed and turned for a brief period of time before quickly giving up on the notion of her sleeping alone as it clearly wasn’t possible for her to accomplish. She listened carefully for any noises in the common room just outside or in the corridor that led to their suite of rooms but upon hearing nothing, not even a mouse, she sighed before regretfully getting out of the comfy bed and deciding to cast her Patronus, which burst from her wand in a flash of blue light in the form of a wolf. She sent her Patronus to ask her mates to come back so that she could get a good nights sleep but upon not getting a response from them, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Her mates didn’t love her, they were just like everyone else who only got to know her so that they could abandon and hurt her even more than the rest of society had. At that moment, she decided to do the one thing she knew she could always rely on and with that she went to sit in front of the toasty, crackling fire on one of the gigantic, black plush sofas. She curled up on the sofa and read one of her favourite science fiction books that she had brought from home to distract herself from the stabbing feeling of loneliness. Upon finishing the book, she realised that she had nothing left to distract herself from the sadness within and so she curled up in a tight ball under a purple fluffy blanket that she had found when she had been rummaging through the cupboard in her room and she began to cry.


End file.
